Askaban
by Miu und Ralf Jones
Summary: Sirius erinnert sich an Askaban.


Disclaimer: Alles nix meins.

Unsere Schwester (ja, wir haben noch eine) hat uns zwei Ratschläge gegeben: Erstens, die Darstellung von Sirius sei zu kindisch. Zweitens, wer Reviews haben will, muss darum betteln (hiermit offiziell geschehen).

**Askaban**

Es war nicht so, als wären die Erinnerungen an Askaban besonders schlimm.

Seine Zelle hatte etwa fünf Schritt in jede Richtung gemessen, die schmale Pritsche war zwar nicht komfortabel, aber auch nicht wirklich unbequem, die in ordentlichem weis getünchte Wand wies neben der Tür einen fingerlangen Riss auf, das Bad war klein, aber sauber. Es gab warmes Wasser und drei anständige Mahlzeiten am Tag und wenn er sich an seine Zelle erinnerte, schien sie vom goldenen Licht der klaren Vormittagssonne zu erstrahlen, obwohl es auf der Insel meist düster und stürmisch gewesen war.

Wäre das alles gewesen, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich tödlich gelangweilt.

Aber schon bald, nachdem die Dementoren den hysterischen Lachkrampf, mit dem er eingeliefert worden war, erstickt hatten, begannen die Alpträume. Es waren größtenteils Erinnerungen, die ihn heimsuchten, so real, als wäre er wieder ein Kind und zu dumm und unzulänglich, um die in ihn gesetzten Erwartungen zu erfüllen: die Wutausbrüche seiner Mutter, die Enttäuschung in den Augen seines Vaters, die er als Kind nie so deutlich hatte herauslesen können, wie jetzt, jede Demütigung, jede noch so kleine Ungerechtigkeit, die er längst vergessen zu haben glaubte.

Aber am schlimmsten war dass, was die Dementoren aus ihrer Freundschaft machten. Jeder Streit, jede kleine Neckerrei, erschien plötzlich ernsthaft und verletzend, jeder Scherz wirkte hämisch und bösartig und die Erinnerungen, die sie nicht verderben konnten, durchtränkten sie mit dem bitteren Schmerz von Verrat. Manches musste auch eine Ausgeburt seiner Fantasie sein, denn er hatte nicht miterlebt, wie Regulus allein und eingesperrt, verzweifelt nach seinem großen Bruder rief, der ihn im Stich gelassen hatte, war nicht dabei gewesen, als der Wolf Remus verschlang, hatte nicht mitangesehen, wie Voldemort erst James, seinen besten Freund, seinen Bruder, und dann Lily tötete, doch er hatte es so oft gesehen, dass es sich nicht mehr von seinen anderen Erinnerungen unterscheiden ließ.

Jedes Mal, wenn er Schweiß überströmt erwachte, lag sein Leben noch ein wenig mehr in Trümmern.

Am Anfang hatte er versucht einen geregelten Tagesablauf beizubehalten, aufstehen, rasieren, frühstücken, einen Spaziergang durch die Zelle, immer rund, ich bin unschuldig, ich bin unschuldig, ich bin unschuldig. Der Gedanke half, es für ein paar kostbare Stunden aufzuhalten, bis er wieder abdriftete. Verschreckte Mitschüler, enttäuschte Eltern, James wutverzerrtes Gesicht „Wie konntest du ihm das nur antun? Deinen besten Freund zum Mörder machen!", sie würden sich nie wieder vertragen, nie wieder.

Die Abstände, in denen er erwachte, sich seiner Umgebung wirklich bewusst war, wurden mit der Zeit größer, er erkannte es an seinem Bartwuchs, den eingefallenen Wangen, wenn er sich im halb blinden Spiegel betrachtete, dem krampfhaften Schmerz in seinem Magen, als habe er seit einer Woche nicht mehr gegessen. Wenn er wach war, hörte er seine Mitgefangenen schreien.

Nach einigen Tagen (Monaten? Jahren? Die Zeit ließ sich an diesem Ort so schwer schätzen. Als er ausbrach, war er überrascht zu hören, dass er dreizehn Jahre dort verbracht hatte, obwohl er nicht hätte sagen können, was er geschätzt hätte. Einige Monate vielleicht, oder die Ewigkeit), nach einiger Zeit jedenfalls, beschloss er, sich aufs Überleben zu konzentrieren.

Er konnte Zeit im Hund verbringen, dessen Gefühle für die Dementoren schwieriger greifbar waren, nicht zu lange, damit sie nicht dahinter kamen, wie er ihnen entrinnen konnte, aber lange genug, um nicht vollends verrückt zu werden.

Und neutrale Gedanken waren hilfreich: Ich bin unschuldig. Peter lebt und keiner weis, dass er da draußen ist. Da ist ein Riss in der Wand. Ich muss überleben und die Anderen warnen. Harry retten. Den Riss könnte man mit Zahnpasta schließen.

Er konnte sehen, wie seine unbedachten Witze Peter verbrannten wie Feuerlanzen und obwohl er ihre Freundschaft zerstört hatte und Sirius glaubte ihn zu hassen, den schleimigen, kleinen Verräter, erfüllte es ihn mit Schuld und Schmerz. Ich bin unschuldig, unschuldig, unschuldig.

Es war nicht so, dass er mit Askaban die Hölle hinter sich ließ. Er verließ eine kleine, aufgeräumte, weis getünchte Zelle, mit dem Wissen, dass sein Leben selbst die Hölle war.


End file.
